Discovery
by BleedingLvBunny
Summary: Here's my take on the friendship/relationship between Nikki and Lorraine.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Nikki POV

The Easter break hadn't been that eventful to be honest but there had been one thing on my mind. Lorraine. That moment we had, is she into me or is she not? I know that she's straight but I think there is something there or I could be over thinking things like normal. Anyway, the day back after Easter break I just got on and did my work, hoping to avoid Lorraine and any awkward conversation, then there was a knock on the door. It was Lorraine. I let her in and she said "We need to talk after school. Meet me in the car park at 4" then she went. I was dreading to think what the talk was going to be about. So the end of the day came, I finished off some work then went to the car park. Sure enough, Lorraine was there waiting for me. "Nikki, I wanted to talk to you about what happened between us" "oh" "I freaked out. I was taken aback by your offer and didn't say yes because I was trying to work out what happened and what I was feeling. So I want to make it up to you. Dinner tonight at mine?" "Umm yeah sure. You don't have to go to all that effort though" "I want to. You'll see why. See you at 7" I went home and got changed because I wanted to make a bit of an effort since she was. Maybe this could be my chance. I hope so.

* At Lorraine's house*

Knocking on her door, my hands are so shaky. I'm not normally this nervous. She answers the door and we hug. She leads me to the kitchen where there is a little table set for 2. A couple of candles and a rose in the middle. We had our meal, talking about loads of things. It felt like we'd been friends for years. We sat on the sofa afterwards and watched a film. Lorraine put her head on my left shoulder and snuggled up to me so I put my arm around her. She looked at me. There was that look again. The same one she gave me when we had that moment. So I tentatively leant forward so our faces were very close then I went ahead and kissed her. It felt so right. Her soft lips against mine, my arms around her pulling her in, making the kiss deeper. I should have done this when we first had a moment but I'm glad I didn't. She pulled away from the kiss. She looks at me with a cheeky smile on her face. "What now?" "Let me show you"


	2. Chapter 2

Lorraine POV

Damn. She's so beautiful. I really want to stroke her cheek to convince myself this is actually happening. Am I actually in bed with this wonderful woman? She looks so peaceful and don't want to disturb her. I decide to stroke her cheek gently a few times. She doesn't stir. I put my arms around her and then kiss her lightly on the cheek. Part of me goes "Why are you doing this? You're straight" but the other part of me just feels so happy and content to be with Nikki right now. She stirs and opens her eyes still half asleep. "Morning" she croaks. "Morning. Good night's sleep?" I say."Yeah. Especially beside you" " aww stop it. You don't mean that" "I do" "Oh" "Lorraine, is everything ok?" I look up to the ceiling and sigh. I hope she understands how I feel. "Nikki..I don't know how to feel. I'm not used to this. I normally wait for someone else to make the move. Plus you're the first woman I've been with. Sorry if I let you down" "Aww Lorraine I understand. Plus I feel honoured to be the first woman you've been with and you definitely haven't let me down. Last night was amazing and romantic. Never knew you had that side to you." " I don't want people to know about us just yet" "OK. Meet you after school though? Let's go out tonight, a few drinks. I know a good nearby LGBT bar." "um...ok then. Talking of which, we need to get to school"

The day passed slowly, various boring meetings that I had to go to, I answered questions and pretended to listen when really I was thinking about Nikki. Her lips, the smell of her, her husky voice..just her. She's so beautiful and so nice to me. I don't deserve someone like her. Finally, it was time to go home. I went home and got myself ready, taking time over what I was going to wear and what make up to have on. After much deliberation, I was ready. Then I heard a car honk its horn outside. It was Nikki. My heart suddenly beat faster and my palms became sweaty. _PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER LORRAINE_!I walk to the car and open the door. "Hey Lorraine, you ready?" "As ready as I'll ever be"

*At the club*

"It's not too full on, is it Lorraine?" "Well kind of" Nikki holds my hand under the table and I blush. "Let's go dance for a little bit" "Nikki, my dancing is bad" " I don't mind. As long as you're with me, I'm happy" This feels so right. Her hands on my hips, following her movements, us being so close together. I turn around and kiss her. Her lips taste so nice and I don't want to stop. "Hey, wanna go to mine?" "Yeah" we go to Nikki's. I smile all the way there, thinking about her. She must think I'm a mad woman, smiling lots. We get there and Nikki opens the door to her house. "You have a nice place" "Thanks. It is sometimes..just wish I had someone else to live here with. It gets lonely sometimes" "I know how you feel" We smile at each other because we understand each other. We both sit down on the sofa but Nikki relaxes a bit and stretches her legs out behind me and invites me to snuggle into her which I do. I feel safe in her arms. I have never really felt safe before in someone else's arms. I look up at her. I still can't get over how beautiful she is. I want to kiss those lips again... but I don't want to seem too keen..ah fuck it. I do it anyway, treasuring every moment. When she nibbles slightly on my bottom lip, the brushing of our lips, then as it gets more intense, her tongue following mine. If I died now, I would die happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Nikki POV

I can't believe how lucky I am right now. Lorraine is so beautiful; even more so when she smiles. Her presence when she enters the room, how business like she is. But when it's just us, she's different..she's herself. She opens up a bit, jokes around, teases. Today, we have to go through paperwork, finances and other boring stuff but I am so happy that I shall get to spend the whole day with her whilst the PRU unit get to trial the mainstream school system.

I can't stop watching how she works. It's kind of sexy to see her like this. Occasionally, she looks up from the work and we talk or kiss. We hold hands under the table. Then she gets up. "I've got to quickly talk to Michael about something. I'll be back in a few minutes" She kisses me then saunters off in the way she does. I carry on with my work, there is a bang but I ignore it..probably just someone dropping something. But then there's a scream..definitely from a fe..oh shit! NO!

Lorraine POV

Some figures came up that I was unsure about so I thought I better query it with Michael as he might be able to tell me whether they are right. I go out the door and go on my way but suddenly get grabbed from behind and slammed into the wall. OUCH! That hurt..I'm so dizzy..but I need to find out who did it. It turns out to be Barry Barry. "What do you want Barry?" "You are a lezzer. I saw you and Nikki. I even have evidence. If you don't want me spreading the word then you better pay me" "No. What are you going to do if I don't?" I spot a metal in his hand. It's a knife. "How'd you get hold of that?" "Kitchen. Easy when you know how" "But.." "No buts. Pay me or else, lezzer. You're digusting you are" "No!" Then I feel something go into me…no please not. Barry has run off..i feel my head feeling heavier. I lie down on the floor and let out a scream to see if anyone will help. I think I'll just go to sleep on this floor, the pain to go away…black envelops my sight..what's happeni…

Nikki POV

I run quickly out of the door and spot Lorraine laid out on the floor…then I spot the blood stains on her shirt then the knife..no this can't be happening! Not now! I don't want to lose her! I call 999. Tears run down my cheeks but I need to stay strong for Lorraine. Christine comes along the corridor then spots me and runs to me. "Nikki, what's happened?" "She's…been..stabbed..ambulance on the way" I say through sobs. Christine hugs me whilst we wait for the ambulance. A few minutes later they arrive and put her on the ambulance. I decide to go with her…please Lorraine..don't go…I love you…


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much to everyone reading this fanfic. Almost 1000 views. I never thought this fanfic would be that popular. Plus I am loving writing this so thank you once again.**

Lorraine had been in a coma for a few days now whilst the doctors performed surgery on her to save her. Nikki had stayed at the hospital the whole time, never leaving Lorraine's side and sleeping on an airbed by Lorraine's bed. It wasn't comfortable but that didn't matter. All that mattered was Lorraine.

Nikki POV

I sat there holding her hand like I had done for a few days. Then suddenly, I felt her squeezing my hand. Then slowly, her eyes opened and she turned and looked at me. "Nikki, where am I? What day is it?" "You're in hospital. It's Saturday" "What? It was Tuesday when..." I spotted that Lorraine started crying so I hugged her. "Thank you Nikki...so you've been here all that time?" "Yes" "Do you care about me that much?" "Yes I do Lorraine" I softly kiss her lips, not being too passionate about it as she has just woken up and is still weak. "How did Michael allow you to be here?" "He got Tom to cover for me. He said I was probably the best person to be by your side at times like this plus I have kept the staff updated" "You are amazing Nikki. I hope I get out of here soon" "Well, after that, you may need to have some time off. And you won't have to worry when you do return because Barry Barry was arrested by police and is in jail at the moment"

A week later, Lorraine was discharged from hospital. I was allowed to stay with Lorraine until she was well enough to come back to the school. It seemed a bit out of character for Michael to be this nice. But then again, Lorraine was a former student of his and obviously trusted me with her. Plus the fact I had been the first one to spot her on the floor. And maybe even Christine had something to do with it. Her and Michael were pretty loved up nowadays. Anyway, we both made the most of the time together. Cuddling, talking and kissing. I looked after her quite a bit. I didn't want this to end but it had to. Lorraine became well enough to work again at the school. The day before that though, she did make me an offer that I was taken aback by. We were cuddling and Lorraine said "Nikki, look, after this, normally you'd be going back to your place but I've enjoyed your company so much. Plus I love you and I don't care who knows. So...will you move in with me?"


	5. Chapter 5

Lorraine POV

I woke up the next morning, reached out to silence the alarm then reached out for Nikki but she wasn't. I panicked for a bit. Was it a bit too early to ask her to move in with me? Luckily, Nikki came back in the room, dressed and ready for the day. "You're dressed early" I said "I have got a couple of things I need to do before the start of the day" "Ok...umm Nikki..about last night..what I asked" "I'd love to move in with you" "This means so much to me! Thank you... I love you" "I love you too" We shared a passionate kiss. I just wanted to keep kissing her but she had to go. I was still in my dressing gown but I didn't mind. "Well, see you there" "Bye Nikki" She quickly kissed me then went to the school. I went and got dressed then there was a knock on the door. I'm not expecting anyone. Turns out to be my sister. "What do you want sis?" "Just got a couple of things for you..files" "Ok..thanks. See you later" This all seemed odd.

*at school*

All this financial stuff and working out the curriculum is tiring and not the best job to do but someone has to make the big decisions in this school. Someone knocks at the door and it's Michael. "Michael, what are you doing here?" "We need to talk" "There isn't anything to talk about" "Are you and Nikki in a relationship?" "It's none of your business" "It is. Nikki is the deputy head. You were the one who chose her for the job" "I chose her for the job because she proved herself with the PRU unit. Come on, you know it makes sense" "True..and I guess I can't say much cos of me and Christine" Nikki comes in to the room and my heart skips a beat. "I heard talking and heard my name. What's going on?" "Are you and Lorraine dating?" I move over to Nikki and put my hand in hers. "Look I know I said it's not your business but..yes we are" "Ok, you two. Just be careful. And maybe this could teach students a lesson or two about love" "Thanks Michael" Michael left after and both me and Nikki breathed a sigh of relief. "Lorraine, how comes he knows about us? Someone must have seen us" "It was Sonya who saw us. No wonder she was acting strange. I better go and talk to her" "Ok. I'll see you back here after school" we snog then I go head off to see my sister. I hope she is ok with me dating Nikki.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all so much for reading this fanfic! Didn't know it would get so many views! Hope you enjoy this next chapter. It's how I feel the Lorikki thing should have ended in last night's episode. There is foul language , slight violence and slight sexual things going on.**

Lorraine

I found Sonya in her office but she was just sat there, staring into space. "Hey Sonya" "Oh sorry sis. I was miles away" "Look...we need to talk...about this morning.. I guess you saw me and Nikki…umm ...kiss" " yeah. I'm fine with that sis. She's quite a nice woman. You deserve her and she deserves you. Ok. It's a bit of a shock to find out you're attracted to women but I don't mind. You are who you are" "Thanks sis, you always say the right things" "It's ok. Sisters look out for each other"

So glad Sonya is ok with it. No wonder people like her so much. Whereas with me...people don't tend to like me. But Nikki likes me more than anyone else could. She's just amazing and to be totally honest I don't deserve her. Anyway, as I walk down the corridor, I see students huddled around several lockers. Seems odd…then I see what they are looking at. A photo of me and Nikki…one where Nikki lifted me up and I had my legs around her waist and we were snogging. Homophobic comments are thrown at me by several students... I just can't cope anymore.

Nikki

End of school. Good. I can't wait to see Lorraine and spend the night cuddling and kissing. I am so lucky to have her. I open the door to her office and she jumps. "Oh sorry.. did I make you jump?" "Yeah.." "Are you ok?" "Not at all" She explains what has happened. I go to hug her but she pushes me away. Something is wrong here...I can tell. Then she tells me something I hoped I'd never hear. "Nikki.. I can't do this. I can't go around being abused plus with you and me together, I'm being hypocritical with what I said to Michael about him and Christine. I'm sorry" I don't want to hear anymore of this. I storm out of there, slamming the door behind me. i just want the ground to swallow me up right now. I'm infuriated. I thought she felt the same. I thought she loved me. I love her so much but now she has hurt me. I gather up my stuff and try and get out of there as I can. As I am about to leave, Lorraine calls my name so I turn around. "Nikki...I'm not good with emotions. I panic, shut down" "Well you're missing out on a lot" " Look, what I'm trying to say or ask you is..." "Don't Lorraine... I understand and I sympathise but I'm not willing to put my heart on the line so you get some practice at being human. You have hurt me so fucking much! I thought you felt the same! I loved you! Not any more, go ahead and live your life how you want. This might help you wake up to what's happening!" I slap Lorraine. Damn...she needs it! Why go around and make it seem as if she's into me when she just isn't! Fuck sake!

Lorraine

I can't believe that just happened. I guess I deserved it. I break down in tears, feeling the coolness of the tears run down my cheeks, not caring if my mascara smudges. How could someone make their way into my heart this much? I have never felt about like this about someone before. Now I have lost her...I'm such an idiot. Oh great...now Sonya is here and can see me crying. I curl up more, not wanting her to see me like this...like the coward I am. "Babe, you can let me see...what's the matter?" "Today has been the worst day ever! Why am I such a coward?" I say through sobs. "You aren't babe. How did you get that red mark on your cheek?" "Nikki...I dumped her...we had an argument...she slapped me. I guess I deserved it" "Babe, don't say that. I thought you loved her" " I do. It's just...well after what I said to Michael and Christine, being with Nikki...well it's me being hypocritical. Plus I had homophobic abuse hurled at me today. I can't deal with it" "That's why Nikki is there. She's there to help you, support you and love you. When she was talking to me today ,when you were in a meeting, about you…she went on and on about you and how happy she is with you. She's smitten and honestly, I think she's the one for you. Don't throw that away. And don't worry about being hypocritical, it's love that matters" "Thank you so much sis!" We hug. "Go get her!"

I get in my car and drive to Nikki's house (which she still has because she was planning to move stuff and sort out stuff at the weekend) . I park my car then walk to her front door. As I approach the door, I get butterflies in my stomach and I feel sick. But I need to say what I need to say to Nikki. I ring the doorbell and then Nikki opens the door. She doesn't seem too pleased to see me, no surprise there. "Come in" I go in and Nikki shuts the door. "Why are you here Lorraine?" I tell her about the homophobic abuse and then tell her my true feelings and that she means so much to me and that I can't live without her. She looks at me for a moment then a little smile creeps up on her face. "Lorraine, I'm here for you. If anyone hurts you or makes you feel small, tell me. We're in this together. I love you and I forgive you. Just don't scare me like that again" She kisses me tenderly then pulls away. She kisses me again but passionately. She lifts me up like she has done before and takes me upstairs into her bedroom. I can tell tonight is going to be a good night.


End file.
